My Favourite Brother
by Devil of My Family
Summary: Oneshot, set after the flashback in Something Wicked. While at Pastor Jim's, Sam's trying to figure out what's wrong with his brother and how to make him better. Short and cute...


**My Favourite Brother**

**Summary: **Set after the flashback in Something Wicked. While at Pastor Jim's, Sam's trying to figure out what's wrong with his brother and how to make him better.

**AN: **I hope you guys like it. Never made a Supernatural oneshot before. But this popped into my head while I was doing homework and I had to write it down while it was still frehly in my mind. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...

oOOOOOoOOOOOo

Something was wrong. That much Sam knew. He didn't remember the last time John had been so angry, specially to Dean, and he didn't think he had ever seen Dean look so upset. The little boy sat on pastor Jim's couch thinking about the events of the last couple of hours.Once John had left them there Dean had gone to the little bedroom he and Sam always shared while they were there and refused to see anyone. When Sam had put his ear against the door, just to make sure that Dean was still in the room and not mysteriously disappeared, he could have sworn he heard Dean crying. Something _was _wrong.

"Sam? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Sam turned his head to see pastor Jim standing behind him.

"I don't wanna disturb Dean..." Sam said quietly. That was only part of the truth. If he had heard right and Dean had infact been crying Sam didn't think he could handle it. Dean never cried. Not if he wasn't really REALLY hurt... "Pastor Jim?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Is Dean hurt? Did something hurt him?" Sam asked in a little voice. Pastor Jim looked at the six year old with surprised eyes.

"No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"I- I think I heard him crying. And Dean doesn't cry... He never cries... So he must be hurt", Sam said.

"Sometimes people get hurt in other ways than physical, Sam", pastor Jim said. When Sam looked like he didn't understand, he sat down next to the boy and sighed. "You know, when something has happened, something bad, people can feel bad without getting injuries."

"Like when Tommy broke my new toy in school? I felt bad", Sam said.

"Yes, kinda like that. But I guess something even worse happened", Pastor Jim said. Sam's eyes widened.

"I don't know what happened. But Daddy was really mad... Pastor Jim, do _you _know what happened? Did Dean do something wrong?" At this point, Sam's eyes were shining with tears. Pastor Jim took in a deep breath.

"Your brother is still young. Your Dad made a bigger mistake than him if you ask me. But because your brother has a really big heart and because he loves you so much he feels really bad about his mistake", pastor Jim explained.

"But I don't want him to feel bad!" Sam said loudly, a tear dropping onto his cheek.

"I know you don't, buddy. You can figure out how to cheer him up tomorrow, okay? Now, go to bed. I'm sure Dean doesn't mind." Sam looked thoughtful but nodded nonetheless. He got up from the couch, wished pastor Jim good night and left the room. He was making up a plan. No way was he gonna sleep before he had made Dean feel better.

"Dean? Pastor Jim sent me sleeping..." Sam said when he came to room. When he didn't hear Dean reply he went to his own bed and sat on it. "Will you tuck me in?" he asked. It was dark but he could see Dean move a little under covers. "Dean?"

"Not tonight, Sammy", Dean said. His voice was quiet and broken and now Sam was sure he had been crying. He was six, not stupid.

"But you tuck in the best!" Sam whined. "I'll get cold..." Okay, maybe not the best stragedy but Sam was sure he could make Dean smile if he could just see his face.

"No you won't, it's a warm night. Go to sleep", Dean said. Sam sighed in frustration. This was a harder mission that he had thought.

"Will you tell me a story?"

"Go to sleep, Sammy."

"But Dean...!"

"Go to sleep, Sam!"

"Dean..." This time Sam stopped talking when he saw Dean's shoulders shaking. _Oh no, did I make him cry again? No, I was suppose to make him smile!_ Sam quickly got off his bed and went to Dean's. "Dean?" Dean's shoulders stopped shaking. "Dean, why are you crying?" Sam asked.

"Not crying, Sam..." Dean said, but he was having hard time talking between his sobs. Sam decided that it was time for harder tools. He went to the other side of the bed so he could face his brother. When Dean turned around he just went back to the other side and this time he climbed onto the bed.

"Why are you sad, Dean?" he asked, his little hands on his hips, his voice demanding.

"Sammy..."

"I know you are sad, Dean. I wanna know why!" Sam said.

"You don't have to know", Dean said quietly.

"Yes I do!" Sam argued. "How am I gonna make you happy again if I don't know why you're sad!" At this, Dean turned his gaze to look Sam in the eye.

"I don't wanna be happy", he said. "So you don't have to make me."

"But... I don't want you to be sad! I don't want you to cry. You couldn't have done anything _that _bad." As soon as he had said it, Sam knew it was mistake. Dean shut hus eyes and few tears dropped onto the pillow as he started to sob again. Sam felt his heart freeze. This time he _had _made his brother cry. "Dean, don't cry. I don't want you to cry, it's okay, Dean..." he said. He put his thumb to Dean's cheek, stopping one of the falling tears. The he put his whole hand, just like Dean did when Sam was sad. "It's okay, Dean. You don't have to cry... There are no monsters here..."

When Dean didn't stop crying and Sam was running out of ideas he lied down, made his way under Dean's arm and put his head against Dean's chest. Usually he did that when Dean was already asleep and he had had a nightmare. Dean always woke up though, and tightened his hold on his little brother, telling him that none of it was real. But this time Dean's arms did not tighten and he didn't stop shaking with sobs.

"I love you, Dean..." Sam whispered. After saying it he started to whisper a song he had learned in school. He liked that song. It told how somethings may look horrible at night but in the morning they didn't look so bad anymore. Maybe Dean would believe the song if he didn't believe Sam.

Suddenly Sam felt Dean hugging him tightly. For some reason he was saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

"It's okay, Dean. I love you... You're my favourite brother!" he said.

"I'm your only brother", Dean said. His voice didn't shake anymore.

"But you're still the best", Sam said.

"Don't be so sure, Sammy", Dean said, his voice dangerously quiet again.

"Oh, but I am. I am sure", Sam said, closing his eyes, yawning. "You're the best big brother I will ever have..." Then, confident that he had made Dean feel better, he fell asleep, right there in Dean's arms. Dean swallowed hardly and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's hair.

"No, Sammy... I'm the _only _brother you'll ever have..." Dean hugged Sam a little harder to his chest, falling into a dreamworld himself.

oOOOOOoOOOOOo

THE END

...Rewies would be nice... :)

Lots of Love!


End file.
